Glad to Have Her Seaweed Brain Back
by Bluestorm82
Summary: Its Kinda like my version of the Second chapter of Mark of Athena. Mostly about Annabeth being reunited with Percy so some Major Percabeth, theres also a little bit of Jasper. I kinda only skimmed the surface of some of the important things to get to the fluff. Enjoy


**So I was done reading the Son of Neptune over again for like the milionth time and I had the sudden urge to write this. I know the Charecters are OOC but I hope its not that bad. I guess this would kinda be like chapter 2 too Mark of Athena.  
Disclaimer- I own nothing 3 its all Rick's but I wrote this part but you know what I mean!**

Terminus had vanished in a pop of yellow smoke as quickly as he appeared after they had made the agreement. The Argo 2 was hovering over the Forum in New Rome; they told Coach Hedge that they were going down by way of ladder and for him to stay on the ship. They left their weapons on board and began to climb down. Jason went first; Annabeth went next, Piper after her and Leo last. Annabeth could see the commotion over by the Pomerian line as the reinforcements tried to enter the city with their weapons. Almost everyone in the city was gathering in the forum making a loose circle around the bottom of their rope ladder, watching them descend. When they finally reached the ground the reinforcements had gotten there, though they had no weapons, they stood in a circle surrounding the four, protecting the citizens. Jason, Piper, Annabeth, and Leo stood shoulder to shoulder. Jason stood next to Piper, taking her hand for reinsurance.

"Um, Hi" Annabeth said nervously. "You guys remember Jason, this is Piper" Piper gave a nervous smile. "I'm Annabeth and this is Leo. Were from Camp Half-Blood." She finished.

Leo gave a little wave and said "Sup"

"Annabeth!" a familiar voice cried from behind her. She spun around and saw Percy stumble through the circle of guards. He grinned at her. Annabeth stepped towards him and held out her arms blinking back tears like she had so long ago, but now they were tears of joy. Percy rushed forward and hugged her, Annabeth picked up her feet as Percy spun her around in a circle then kissed her fiercely and set her down. There were a couple of claps, whistles and hollers but they all seemed far away. They held each other for a moment their foreheads touching.

"I'd thought I'd lost you." She whispered to him, laughing slightly as tears streamed down her face.

"You can't get rid of me that easily," Percy grinned. "If Hera had sent me to Australia I would still find my way back to you."He promised and Annabeth smiled, then she noticed everyone staring and her cheeks turned pink.

"Um Percy." She told him and nodded toward the crowd. Piper was smiling, happy for her, Jason and Leo were to. Percy noticed and his face turned red, he stopped hugging her, but held onto her hand.

"Uh, Sorry." He mumbled embarrassed and put one of his hands behind his head. Annnabeth wiped her tears with her free hand, and held onto his with her other hand tightly.

"It's all right Percy" A girl with dark hair and a purple cape had stepped forward; Annabeth assumed it was Reyna the other Praetor, like Jason had said. She smiled slightly at Annabeth and Percy then turned to Jason "It's good to see you Jason," Reyna smiled but paused and looked down at Jason and Piper's hands, Jason blushed slightly. Annabeth figured this must be hard for him, returning to his home after so many months away, while everyone thought he was dead. Not to mention having a girlfriend from the enemy camp and returning to find he had been replaced by someone else. "Let's talk in a more private location shall we?" She asked and Jason nodded regaining his composure. "To the Senate house." She said then started to walk away, the kids in togas following her.

Annabeth and Percy followed to, she still held tightly to his hand though, afraid he would disappear again. The guards parted for Reyna and the crowd did also. Some other kids in togas walked after Reyna, and Jason, Piper and Leo brought up the rear. The crowd slowly started to disperse seeing that the excitement was over. Two of the kids in togas keep looking back at Percy and Annabeth; it was the two she had seen with Percy from the boat. The girl looked around 13 and the boy 15, they were walking rather close together and Annabeth wondered if they were a couple.

Annabeth nodded towards them "They your friends?" She asked Percy. He nodded.

"Frank and Hazel, they went with me on our quest" He told her.

"Jason, Leo, and Piper went on a quest together to..." Annabeth said thoughtfully "So Frank and Hazel are some of the seven?" She asked him.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure; they both have some amazing powers. Hazel is a daughter of Pluto and Frank is a son of Mars." He explained. Annabeth was a little surprised at that.

"Really? He's a son of Mars, like, the roman version of Aries and he's your friend?" She asked. Percy smiled slightly.

"Yep, I'm pretty sure he's the _only_, nice child of the war god." He laughed quietly; Annabeth loved the way his sea green eyes sparkled when he laughed.

"Wait, how could Hazel be a daughter of Pluto? What about the pact?" She asked. Percy frowned.

"It would be better if they explain their own stories." He told her. "Were here anyway," He nodded to the large Senate house in front of them that all the people with togas were filling into. The senate house looked like an auditorium on the inside, with a semi circle of tiered seats facing a dais with a podium and two chairs. Percy Squeezed Annabeth's hand then let go and started to walk toward the two chairs the same time Jason did. They both stopped awkwardly.

"Sorry," Jason said "Force of habit."

"No that's fine you should go up there, I tried to tell them I wasn't a good person for the job, they didn't even want to replace you until they had to on the feast of Fortuna." Percy explained

"I have an idea" Reyna said as she walked up. "We get another chair?" she offered

"Works for me" Percy nodded and the three Praetors walked away while Annabeth, Leo and Piper slid into their seats. Percy and Jason traded stories about their quests, how Jason had been sent to the Greek camp, and Percy sent to the Roman, how Jason and Leo and Piper had gone on their quest to save Hera and then made Leo's ship and flown here to unit with the other three of the prophecy. Percy explained how Frank led the quest to Alaska and they defeated the giant Alcyoneus then returned to help defend the camp from Polybotes's attack. Then Jason and Percy tried to persuade the Senate that they needed to leave for Rome immediately to defeat the giant king Porphyrion and close the Doors of Death.

"Well, I think we have all heard quite a lot today, it's a lot to take in and we have been in a senate meeting all day long, it's time for dinner, I invite you to join us as our guests Annabeth, Leo, and Piper I'm sure your tired from your journey, you may stay here tonight and we will decide a further plan of action tomorrow morning. Senate dismissed." Reyna announced. Considering Jason had just gotten back today and Percy had only been elected yesterday Reyna's word was law. The kids in togas started to leave and Annabeth, Leo and Piper got up as Jason and Percy walked over along with Frank and Hazel.

"I was thinking you guys could share our table so we could get to know each other some, since were going to be working together in the future." Frank offered.

"That would be great," Annabeth said.

"Hazel it's been so long" Jason smiled and hugged the younger girl.

"I can't believe you're alive!" Hazel said happily. Frank looked warily at Hazel and Piper was giving Jason the same look.

Jason laughed "Sometimes I can't believe it either…It's nice to meet you Frank, are you in Fifth?" Jason asked him as he shook his hand.

"Yeah centurion." Frank told him, Jason frowned.

"Who left then?" He asked

"Gwen retired; she lives in the city now." Frank told him.

"That's good for her, she deserves it." Jason smiled

"So Leo, Piper, your new to camp Half-Blood?" Percy asked them. They made small talk like this as they walked to the Mess hall.

"Yeah I'm a son of Hephaestus and Piper is a daughter of Aphrodite" Leo told them. Annabeth couldn't help noticing that Hazel was staring at Leo almost like she was scared of him, which didn't make much sense because Leo was rather friendly and quite a joker. Annabeth leaned against Percy while they walked, drinking in his familiar sturdy presence. When they got to the Mess hall Frank and Hazel led the way to their table and sat down. Percy sat down next to them, Annabeth next to Percy, while Jason, Piper and Leo sat down on the other side of the table. Invisible Aura, wind spirits flew around filling every ones glasses and delivering everyone's suppers. Annabeth laughed as she noticed Percy's drink was a fizzy blue liquid.

"You and your blue cherry coke," Annabeth teased Percy.

"Hey, don't knock it till you try it." He told her as he picked up his glass.

"Maybe I will" She said and took his glass right before he could take a sip.

"Hey!" Percy protested and everyone laughed.

"Hmm," Annabeth contemplated after she had tasted it "Not too bad" she decided

"Yeah and its mine" Percy said and took back his glass, bumping her playfully. Piper stole one of Jason's French fries and wouldn't let him have it; she waved her arm around as he reached for it then put it between her lips.

"There" Piper mumbled around the fry. Jason smiled, then leaned over and kissed her.

"That's not fair" Jason muttered "you get half." Everyone laughed but Leo, who looked kind of uncomfortable. Annabeth remembered how once, while they were flying towards camp Jupiter Piper and Jason had ducked into a closet and Annabeth and Leo could hear them giggling. Leo had put his fingers in his ears and left the room muttering "I don't hear anything, I don't hear anything..." She couldn't really blame him though; it must be weird having his two best friends dating and making him the third wheel. Every one kind of glanced at Hazel and Frank expecting them to do something cute, but Hazel was still looking at Leo warily making him fidget under her gaze. Percy glanced at Hazel then Leo and Annabeth wondered if he knew what was going on. She decided she would ask him later so it wouldn't make things awkward now.

After they were done eating, Annabeth noticed Percy staring at her. He had his elbow on the table and his chin in his hand. "What?" She asked, as she tucked her hair behind her ear. Percy smiled slightly.

"I haven't seen you in eight months, I want to make up for it" He told her.

"Whatever Seaweed brain" She rolled her eyes but he just grinned, still staring at her. Annabeth blushed slightly and looked down. Percy reached over and took her hand, she looked up at him. She felt like she could start crying again, she was just so happy to have him back. She smiled remembering everything they'd been through together: going to the underworld to retrieve the master bolt, saving Grover from the sea of monsters, Percy saving her from the titan Atlas, going through the Labyrinth and most important: saving Mount Olympus.

"Remember the Thrill ride of love?" Percy asked as if he read her thoughts about remembering the old times.

"Ugh, I try not to." Annabeth grimaced, but Percy grinned.

"Hey looking back, it was kind of fun." He admitted.

"The Thrill ride of love'?" Leo asked.

"Yeah it was on my first quest, it was Annabeth, my friend Grover the satyr and I" Percy explained. "We were heading west and we didn't have any money left, so Aries said if we did him a favor he would help us find a ride. He wanted us to go pick up his shield that he had left at an abandoned water park while on a date with Aphrodite. He told us to look for 'the Thrill ride of love' so we wandered the park a bit and found the ride. The pool at the beginning of the ride was empty except for a two-seater boat but the shield was down there. Grover stayed at the top while me and Annabeth went down to get it but there was a trip wire. It turned out it was a trap set by Hephaestus to catch Aphrodite and Aries together. A net sprang out over the top of the pool, there were cameras hidden in the cupids and then mechanical spiders started spilling out of the mirrors."

"It was horrible" Annabeth shuddered at the memory.

"And the cameras were streaming live to Olympus." Percy continued.

"How did you get out?" Piper asked.

"Percy filled the pool with water, so we went through the ride at like five times the normal speed screaming our heads off." Annabeth smiled

"-but the end of the ride was chained up so we had to jump" Percy said, his eyes sparkling while he looked at Annabeth.

Annabeth laughed "I still remember you shouting at the cameras 'Shows over! Thank you! Goodnight!'"

**And then I dont know what comes next... if you like it and want me to continue it, give me some ideas in the reveiws. If you didn't like it then sorry for wasteing your time. ~ Thanks for Reading**


End file.
